


The Boy Who Went Away One Summer And Came Back A Man

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, Bill's not gone, DIPPER IS 20, M/M, Mabel doesnt know how to say no, Marked by a demon, One summer can change your life, Paranoia, Paranoid Dipper, Slight cannon divergance, literally she doesnt say it at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: One summer Dipper Pines went to a place called Gravity Falls with his sister Mabel Pines to their uncle Stan's shack. When he came back he was never the same, his parents couldn't explain it. Not even his sister who had been there knew even half the story. But that summer haunted him even as he grew up, even if he never set foot in Gravity Falls again.





	The Boy Who Went Away One Summer And Came Back A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes btw I know what cannon human Bill looks like and that shit is hilarious AF but I prefer hot Bill.

One summer Dipper Pines went to a place called Gravity Falls with his sister Mabel Pines to their uncle Stan's shack. When he came back he was never the same, his parents couldn't explain it. Not even his sister who had been there knew even half the story. But that summer haunted him even as he grew up, even if he never set foot in Gravity Falls again. Those around him took the nervous habbits that resulted from that summer took it as the quirks of the young man.

He didn't shake people's hands and he didn't wear yellow, or get near people wearing yellow.

The way he flinched away from fire was chalked up to being startled. 

He had an odd choice of wrist ware, two metal shackles broken off at the second chain link that glowed a teal blue when the firelight glinted upon it and multiple loosely tied blue and yellow strings that looked like they should be on a marionette's puppet. His complaints of nightmares were no different from anyone else's.

The way he traced his birth mark like a sigil that would protect him from the devil himself was brushed off as a habit he had never broken.

The way he refused to be in rooms with triangular windows and triangular tiles was just a quirk.

His unnatural fear of doodled eyes was simply a fear of always being watched. 

Why question his atheism.

The tattoos that looked to be carved into his back of a ring around a circle filled with strange symbols and a triangular figure in the center with a single eye peering out was marked up as bad decisions in his youth.

His distaste for Doritos was an allergy.

The reason he wouldn't step out after dark was a fear.

The way he shunned the paranormal was a normal adult thing.

The silver knife and bag of salt always in his pocket was brushed off as superstition.

The reason he constantly moved around, never in one place for to long was because his work constantly moved him.

The doodled pine trees in the corners of his papers were not protection against a demon but merely doodles.

The cypher he wrote his notes in to keep his work from being stolen were a child hood code of course.

The way he couldn't look anyone in the eyes for very long was just a nervous tick.

They didn't know, they never saw the way he covered one eye as if the privacy of his location depended on it. They didn't see his constant glances over his shoulder. They didn't here the mumbled wards of protection and even if they did they wouldn't have understood the backwards speech. They didn't see the way he avoided the gaze of the moon, and he never stuck around long enough for them to ask.

It hadn't ended. Somehow the demon had escaped, and even now years later he ran. His only solace lay in the demon himself. On the palm of his hand, Bill had given him another mark. It was of the triangle demon, but the demon's eye, his iconic symbol was closed, and the tattoo was blue. When the demon was close the mark's eye opened and it glowed yellow. As he had learned years ago.

He had tried suicide early on, it had seemed to only way, as it turned out Bill had planned for that. If a blade brushed against his skin the mark on the palm of his head would light up and the demon would pin point his location.

That had been the closest he had ever been to being caught.

He traveled light, the three journals, one of his own creation written in cyphers about his own experiences, he might if he survived, publish it. He had 4,000 dollars to his name, and earned or stole more when he needed it.  Two extra set of clothes, and his knife.

 As long as he keeps moving Bill can't use a spell to find him, and as long as he didn't contact anyone he couldn't be traced.

He was sorry, he really was, he didn't want to leave Mabel all on her own before they turned even 16, but Bill had killed their parents, and he had used Dipper to find them it left them with only their Grunkles. Dipper ran stealing the journals, because with his attraction of magical creatures they might save his life and keep them out of Bill's hands. He didn't turn back and it had been years since they had seen him. He missed them more than anything, but he couldn't risk it.

Sitting under a bridge muttering wards of protection drawing them in chalk on the underside of the bridge and in a circle around them he could only hope they would fend Bill off till he woke.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him knowing he would open his eyes in the mindscape. When he did he was standing in a familiar forest, in a clearing where he hoped he would never see again. The moon shone down on him, the branches of the trees ratling.

"Piinee Treee" Bill Cypher's voice called out from the trees and he was sure the demon was watching him. "Wheeerreee are you piinnee tree?" Dipper slowly turned, he knew the demon's strength would be quickly sapped by the wards. The demon would leave him in peace eventually once he became tired enough or bored enough to move on. 

The demon did retreat eventually cursing himself. And then a thought struck him perhaps the other Pines twin knew where her brother was.

Now, the rest of the pines he could easily find, because they all lived in the mystery shack. And shooting star still slept in the room she had shared with her brother.

Teleporting into the room the triangle chuckled, just as Shooting Star entered the room.

"Ah Shooting Star, just the person I wanted to see."

The look on her face was of shock at first before she grabbed a chair that had been previously covered in sweaters and ran at him brandishing it as a sword.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU OVERGROWN EXCUSE FOR A DORITO." Bill nimbly dodged floating in the air and chuckled twirling his cane.

"Well you see Shooting Star that's just what I came to ask you." The chair fell out of Mabel's hands.

"You... don't have him..." Her eyes were wide and a grin spread across her face. "YOU DONT HAVE HIM! HE'S STILL FREE!"

"Well, I wouldn't say free..." Her gaze fell on him, shifting from victory to horror. "But no, I don't know where he is exactly."

"What?"

"Well, I know he's asleep, somewhere in north Georgia, surrounded by protective wards, but I don't know where. I was hoping you would know and we could... make a deal?" The demon extended a hand that roared with blue fire. 

"I don't know where Dip-Dop is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She said, but it was very hard for someone like Mabel to be very convincingly mean.

"You don't have to know where he is! Your twins, I could use your mind to get to him, your linked! And in return I could tell you why Pine Tree let me possess him! Actually I could tell you a lot about Pine Tree, like how he stole the journals even though old Sixers was guarding them that night from me! Or how about how Pine Tree tried to throw me off a cliff!" Bill was starting to realize he knew more about Pine Tree than he did Sixer who he had possessed for months, or hell his own brother he should really call Dot sometime, the poor square probably missed him, goodness knows he missed Dot.

"Wait, Dipper let you possess him?"

"I don't just go forcibly taking bodies you know... most of the time anyway."

"Fine, I'll agree to your deal but you have to tell me why he let you possess him, and you can't hurt him when you find him."

"Deal."

They shook, and somewhere, in north Georgia Dipper Pines woke up feeling like he was no longer safe.

"Well, with that done, I'll be off to find Pine Tree and-"

"No, I want to know why he let you possess him now." Bill sighed, Shooting Stare sure was persistent.

"Well your brother's one of those people born once every few thousand years, someone all alone,"

"He's not alone he has me!"

"Ah but shooting star, you have other friends, you have animals, life smiles at you, but Pine Tree only had you, and whenever you left he would be even more alone, trapped in his own head over thinking every little word a phrase. Later on you might have diagnosed him with depression and anxiety, but Pine Tree doesn't feel happiness like everyone else, because you were the only one around him, he tied happiness with you, and only your presence could make him happy. Pine Tree ties emotions to things because he doesn't know what to do with them otherwise, he's so caught up in his own head he cant process them correctly. So he doesn't know what to make of people."

Bill shrugged.

"And sure, there are a lot of people like that in the world, but he's one of the few who realized it, and he's the only one I've ever seen who kept pushing after realizing it. When he asked me into his mind it was because he thought it would make him better to have someone else in his head. And guess what! It worked!" 

"But then why is my Bro-Bro still the same?"

"That's just his personality Shooting Star, but it did fail when I left his head, but now that he knows what I am, he doesn't want me in his head again. Or at least is trying to convince himself he doesn't." Bill waited for a question when he didn't get one an imaginary grin spread across his face.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I have a Pine Tree to catch." And he disappeared in cerulean flames leaving Mabel with the feeling she had just screwed up.

As Bill teleported his form changed, it was a bit hard to blend in to find Pine Tree as a triangle. When he appeared in the human realm he was a tall lean man with longish spikey brown hair mostly dyed yellow, he wore a charming smile, with two many sharp fangs for anyone to feel comfortable looking at. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch shaped like an upside-down triangle, on it pained a pale yellow was his signature eye, his other eye was accented by dark lashes, but they couldn't draw away from golden iris and the slited pupil. He wore a black dress shirt,  a pale yellow over coat, a black bowtie, black dress pants and a yellow overcoat with a brick pattern on the inner lining. Blue flames dissipated from his hands revealing black gloves as he followed the link of magic between brother and sister to find his little Pine Tree.

Said Pine Tree hat taken to his feet and was watching the area around him, perhaps some magical creature had tripped the wards and had woken him. That's what he hopped. 

Unfortunately luck was not on his side, but was it ever? Dipper grabbed the knife from his pocket struggling to open the blade before seizing up like a deer in the headlights when a very familiar pair of gloved clawed hands rested on his shoulder. At the presence of the familiar magic the broken cuffs on his hands ignited in cerulean flames reforming as teal cuffs with chains that wasted no time wrapping around the human's body.

"Hi there Pine Tree." The high-pitched echo-y voice came from right next to his ear, a set of sharp teeth nipping at the crest of his ear. Dipper gulped audibly trying to hold as still as possible.

"I can taste your fear my little Pine Tree."  A tongue that was much longer and dexterous than a human tongue curled around the shell of his ear licking at the skin irritated by his teeth causing the human to shudder.

"What do you want Bill." Dipper may have gotten 8 years older since he last saw the demon in person but that didn't mean he could stop the quavering in his voice.

"Just what I've wanted since I possessed you for the first time."

"World domination?" Dipper nearly bit his tongue as the demon rested his chin on the human's shoulder hunching over.

"Honestly Pine Tree," The demon dragged his tongue over the main artery in his captive's neck causing him to chuckle as the human stiffened up. "If I wanted world domination I wouldn't have chased you for eight goddamn years." The demon's voice turned dark as if scolding the human in his grip before lightening up again and pressing a kiss to his captive's neck.

"I want you Pine Tree, and you are finally mine." 

"I don't belong to you Bill."

"Of course you do, I just need to make sure every one knows it!" Gloved hands traced his jaw, and neck before one of his hands gripped the brunet's jaw and gently but firmly pulled it to the side giving the demon access to his neck. The demon pressed small quick closed mouth kisses to the human's neck.

The human was beginning to relax in the hold of the demon until he felt the dream demon's mouth open and felt the pressure of very sharp fangs at his neck. The human tensed waiting. It seemed like hours they stood there the demon and his unwilling mate, the human was beginning to relax despite himself.

Suddenly the demon's jaws clamped down and the human let out a shout.

When the demon pulled away he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and easily lifted the human still bound in his chains before letting out a purr and happily walking into the mindscape.


End file.
